Save me
by NinjaTurtles909
Summary: Chloe was adopted by a very infamous cabal after the group left her for dead now five years later her brother introduces her to somr of his friends what will happen if they look a little familiar?
1. Prologue

**Okay so this is my first fic and im prolly shitty as fuck but please bare with me so yea please read this and leave a review!**

Prolog

"_SARGENT MATHEWS! I TOLD YOU LEAVE ME HERE!" Why the fuck wont he leave he's gonna get himself killed! "AND I'VE TOLD YOU,MAJOR CORTEZ…_WE LEAVE NO ONE BEHIND!"_ He said it with so much venom in his voice that I was almost afraid...almost. "I just want to tell you ,Mathews…"I trailed off no knowing how I was going to tell him this. "yeah?" I swallowed the fear rising in me. I was never afraid so why was I now? "If we don't get out alive I just wanted to tell you that…I love you Adam" He smiled at me "I love you to Chloe." And then everything seemed go in slow motion. A grenade flew over our heads and landed a few yards from us. All noise seemed to melt away. I couldn't hear the screams of all my men that were dying not the explosions…nothing at all. "HIT THE DECK!" Adams voice snapped me out of my daze and I dived covering my head right as it went off._

**Yea I know its like really short I wanted to go longer but im to lazy to do so. Can yall like do me a favor and review? MUCHOS GRACIAS! **


	2. a new leaf

**Mmkay so i was bored so yea**

**Disclaimer: don't own wish I did tho… **

"ADAM!" I screamed bolting up right with sweat matting my hair into clumps and instantly had one hell of a headache. I groaned flopping back into bed. After a few minutes of trying to go back to sleep I just gave up. I pulled myself out of bed and something cold and hard hit my foot. I looked down expecting to see my heart but no it was just a vodka bottle. "Damn well it looks like I'm going to the store today." I said picking it up. I lived in fairly nice condo apartment type thing. The only way I was able to get this baby was because the military helped pay for it. But over the past couple of months its been starting to look like I had a giant shindig with a bunch of drunk dead hobos. Well that's a alcoholics life style for you. Walking past the living room sober was a totally different experience. It looked like a fucking tornado/hurricane hybrid went through it. "Fuck this shit!" I said and grabbed a box filling it up with all the empty bottles well a fraction of them anyway. As I was making my way down the stairs I saw the 1 and only Gaberiel cortez a.k.a my big brother along with his girl friend Natash and her adopted daughter Jesse. "GABE!" I screamed. The biggest shit eating grin creeping its way on to my face. He just smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Spring cleaning?" he asked looking at the box still in my hands. "Yea well I'm turning over a new leaf." I said proudly. "well that's good cause…" He was starting to look a little nervous. Uh oh Gabe and nervous went together as well as a oil fire and water did. "what did you do?" well I told some people to sorta come over here." okay? "and?" I said not really getting it. "well I just wanted you to know." He said playing it off as if he weren't nervous. To other people it would seem as if he were acting normally but I've known him long enough to know better. "Well I found another hybrid-" "Wait what the fuck is a hybrid?" He cant use words I don't know! that's cheating. "It's a half witch half sorcerer" well fuck me. "What do you mean by another?" fuck don't I feel out of the fucking loop. "Jesse is the other one" "no she ain't some fucking hybrid. She is a girl and she can cast spells so she's a witch." "Chloe she has sorcerer blood in her" ugh why the fuck with all this difficultness? "who is the other witch?" "she's a hy-" "witch that's all" did he just give me the stink face? Oh hell nah! "Gaberiel Cortez you did not just give me the stink face!" His eyes grew twice their size "I-I-I'm sorry." I just glared at him. "so what's her name?" "her name is Victoria but she goes by Tori." this cant be happening. "who are the other people?" please don't say their names! "Kit her father, Simon her brother ,Lauren I guess you could say her aunt ,and Derek her other brother." fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. "NO! they are not going to come here I hate those fuckers they can burn in hell for all I care! I'll even help kill them off just give me a couple gallons of battery acid and water and 5 glass tanks big enough to fit a chair and a person in it." "Chloe you cant kill them." He sighed "yes I can wont be that hard just fill my house with knock out gas" he gave me a look "I know you _can, _but for Jessie you cant." fuck he has a point there. "fuck fine! But If you expect me to be _nice_ well then your shit outta luck then." "wouldn't have it any other way sis." he smirked at me. "well come in its hella cold out here!" when we got to my door I opened it with a bow and said in a deep manly voice "welcome to my humble abode!" "hey Chloe!" "what's up Jessie?" "Gabe said you got a tattoo?" ah little teens I remember what it was like way back when! "yea I did" her eyes seemed to light up with envy when I said this. "cool! Can I see it?" "sure" I laughed I turned around and lifted my shirt so she could see the angel wings on my back "that is…so cool! Your so lucky Chloe! Tasha why cant I get a tattoo…" she started talking to fast for me to understand so I just tuned her out and went to my room to take a shower. I always loved showers they help me think but right now I did not like this shower at all. My mind started to wander back to the day they left me.

_Flashback_

_Everyone has been acting a little sketchy for the past couple of days. No one really talks or fights like they used to. At first I thought it was just the stress of always being on the run taking affect but then I was being left alone more and more. I tried talking to Derek about it but he returned to his grunting state and barley said 2 words to me. Which was way weird considering he told me a week ago that I was his mate. At first I was ecstatic I was pretty sure I loved him. But then I was pissed beyond belief because of the way he was avoiding me. So one day I decided I was just going to the store without telling anyone and stay there for a couple hours and see what they do. But when I got back no one was there and all their stuff was gone. On the bed was a note that said "good bye and stay safe-Derek" I just left. I wasn't sad or mad. I didn't feel anything at all. I lived in the streets for about a year until child social services took me to a orphanage. And that's where I met Benjamin Cortez. My foster father. He always tried to get me to talk but I never did. He always bought me girly things until I got my fascination with weapons. that's when he started to buy me all kinds of weapons. He got actual guns used in the civil war. Granted none of them were useable so I guess he thought I was suicidal. When I finally finished high school I decided to join the army. After about a year I met Adam. Adam was my best friend he was funny smart sarcastic and everything a girl could want. And I loved him with all my heart. I was gunna tell him as soon as we got back from Iraq but things didn't go as planned. We got stuck in a ditch with no way out without getting shot. That's where I told him and I was so happy that he said it back until I saw that grenade and watched at he became a human torch. I couldn't stand to hear those screams so I did the only thing I could do. I shot him._

_End flashback _


	3. rockin a ninja tshirt!

**So yea I would have had this up a loooooooooooooooonng time ago but I am in high school so I have a crap load of homework each night and my 3rd**** per bitch of teacher keeps giving us projects that that are due the next day so yea sorry for the crappy excuse. Oh and there are pics of what Gabriel looks like and Chloe's tattoo on my profile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own that recurring ninja dream I keep having **

**Giant evil business man zombie orange: you don't even own that!**

**Me: CURSE YOU! YOU SCOUNDREL!**

I was brought out of my daydreaming by a knock on the bathroom door. "they're here!" fuck! "dammit! Why cant I just kill them off 1 by 1?"

I heard him laugh through the door "cause then I would be a suspect." hmmm? "I'm okay with that!" He just laughed and walked away.

"damn you!" I shouted as I shut off the water and got out.

Looking around my room I quickly noticed that I had no clean clothes I had washed them yesterday and they were probably still in the dryer which was through the living room and to the left of the kitchen. "FUCK!" You know what? Fuck it this is my house I can do what ever the fuck I want!

So with that thought in mind I put on a bra and some panties and walked out.

{ •○ -DEREK'S POV DUN DUN DUNN- ○ }

Right now me and Simon were in his white 2010 Honda accord sedan ex l v-6 following Tori's black Cadillac escalade ext which held our dad , Lauren and all our clothes because we were going to Gabriel's -a fellow supernatural and very good friend of ours- sisters house.

From what I've been told she was kind of short for a 20 year old *sigh* the same age as Chloe would be and she sounds exactly like what Chloe looked like hell they even had the same name but personality wise they are nothing alike.

My Chloe was kind, sensitive, funny(not really), but I still laughed at her jokes even though she miserably failed at them.

God I miss her! I haven't seen her since we left her at the motel. I didn't want to but we were pretty sure that they were planning on just killing Chloe and I couldn't let that happen and I've been dead inside since.

I loved her so much she was my everything even though she didn't know it. I remember the way she looked and the way she sucked at lying because she would always stutter over her words and blush. "-could have a three some when we get there." What the fuck is he talking about?

"What the fuck are you talking about, Simon?" I said voicing my thoughts. He sighed and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "I've been talking to you for the last 10 minutes." "Since when?" He just sighed again.

"Since 10 minutes ago." oh damn. "sorry." I grunted out. "S'okay," He looked at me again. "do you want to talk about it?" he asked cautiously. "It's just that I keep thinking of _her." _he sighed again. "Dude why do you keep sighing?" "Because I'm concerned for you!"

"Why?" what was there to be concerned about? I was perfectly fine-sort of-kind of- but not really. But I wasn't about to admit this. "Because you haven't been the same since we left! I mean you weren't the most social person in the group but you hardly talk anymore!"

where the fuck is this coming from? "If it bothers you so much why haven't you said anything for the past 5 years?" he glared at me. "because! I wasn't allowed to!" wait what? "why couldn't you?"

I am so confused! "because dad and Lauren didn't want you to go all catatonic on us!" huh? "what? But I was never catatonic!" all he did was snort and roll his eyes.

"close enough! All you did for about a month was eat, sleep, and crap!" "well what the fuck did you expect me to do? I lost the love of my life that day!" he has no fucking clue what I feel like inside! It's like I cant really feel anything anymore.

All those crappy authors and directors have no idea what they mean by a part of you is missing when you loose your soul mate, it feels like someone ripped out my heart stomped on it shoved it down my throat and shot it with a AK 47.

"you have no idea what it feels like." I muttered to him not really trusting my voice at the moment. By the looks of it Simon was furious with me.

Neither of us said anything else for the rest of the way. Gabriel's sister lived in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania in a neighborhood where it was mostly nice apartments and condos. For the kind of people who aren't poor nor rich.

Her apartment building looked fairly nice and big but then again looks can be deceiving. When I got out of the car I thought I smelt something familiar something I would always love. "Chloe." I whispered it so low that no one would hear me. No it couldn't be her. Last time we heard she was adopted by a fairly rich family. It was on the news for weeks. I took a deep breath through my nose trying to see if I would smell it again but I didn't.

"what's the matter Derek?" dad asked breaking me out of my stupor. "oh uh nothing I just thought I smelt some food." he laughed "that's the Derek we all know and love." …wow. "yeaaaa." I think a gay baby was just born. **(A/N: whenever there's an awkward silence a gay baby is born)** when we got to her door I could smell it again. This time I knew for certain it was her.

"wait." they all turned to me. I had no clue what to say, if I told them it was Chloe they wouldn't believe in the least. Should I tell them or just keep it to myself? "I think his sister is Chloe." there like a band aid. "are you sure Derek?" my dad asked. Laurens eyes immediately filled up with tears and I felt bad for causing them considering she was like a mom to me. "yea."

damn what the fuck did I just do? What if its not her? But it all makes sense they have the same name they're both adopted and considering we haven't seen Chloe nùmero dos **(A/N: number 2 for non Spanish speakers)** I couldn't really say how similar they looked but the smell gives it away.

Chloe Cortez and Chloe Saunders are the same person. Suddenly my wolf side was wagging his tail after so long his mate was so close. In a few seconds we would be able to see her hear her and know that she was safe and if I was lucky enough be able to hold her in my arms.

I knocked on the door maybe a little to hard but who cares this is Chloe we're talking about! Gabriel answered a few seconds later and gave us a grin. "welcome to my sisters humble abode as she likes to put it."

Gabriel was around 6`1 with long dark brown hair, gray eyes and had a healthy tan. Everyone said hello sort of quietly.

They were probably a little anxious to see if it was really Chloe. "Is this them?" a tall woman walked up next to Gabriel. "Yea. Tasha this is Lauren, Kit and his kids Simon, Tori, and Derek. Guys this is my girlfriend Tasha."

Tasha was tall had black hair that sort of looked blue in the light she had gray eyes and wore light blue jeans with a gray holster t-shirt. She also had a breathy voice but she didn't sound mentally retarded like some girls do. "hey."

A teenage girl ran up and stood next to Tasha. "I'm Jessie." Jessie was maybe 13 or 14 she had platinum blond hair with a rainbow of streaks in it she had vibrant blue eyes and was tall for teenage girl.

She was wearing black distressed jeans with a white reptar t-shirt. "hello my name is Kit, this is Lauren, Simon, Derek, and tori." when Jessie looked at Simon her eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

She checked him out for a while but played it cool in the end and just ignored him except for the occasional glance. I laughed under my breath at what I just witnessed. "Chloe is in the shower so just make yourselves at home while I get her." and with that Gabe walked away.

Her apartment was big as far as apartments went. She had a black suede futon a white furry rug and a clear coffee table and on the wall parallel to the futon she had a flat screen TV and 2 adjacent walls were painted white and the other 2 where painted black. "they're here!" I heard Gabe yell through the door from what im guessing was her bedroom.

"dammit! Why cant I just kill them off 1 by 1?" I cannot describe what that felt like hear those words. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry my eyes out right now. I didn't want to know what else she said so I tuned them out and continued looking around the room but couldn't really pay attention to what I was looking at. How could she say those things didn't she know how much it hurt when we had to leave her.

Did she really mean what she said? Oh god I hope she didn't. Maybe she knows that I'm out here and just said it as a joke. Yeah that's it I tried to reason with myself. When Gabe came back he sat on the futon and Tasha and Jessie sat next to him. He motioned for us to sit in the chairs off to the side of the coffee table. As I sat down on a love seat Gabriel spoke. " okay so I just want to say how I appreciate that you came here on such short notice. Driving to here all the way from California and all." "oh it was no problem we were happy to come im am so honored that you asked me to train Jessie." Tori practically squealed. "that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Gabe said while looking down. To say we were confused would be an under statement. "huh?" tori probably was the most confused out of our little group slash posse. "Well that wasn't the only reason we asked you guys to come here. See when Chloe was in collage we became very close and she told me about how she had gotten into the orphanage. She sorta mentioned some certain people and they might possibly be to be you guys. I just thought it would be a good idea for her to get closure and stop being so full of hate." Jesus Christ if hearing how much she wanted us dead didn't make me want to commit suicide that sure did the trick.

Lauren chose that moment to burst into tears scaring the crap out of everyone. After a few minutes of trying to calm her down. We finally succeed. Then I heard a door open then close and my heart started beating 5 times faster than normal and my hands started to sweat it was like I was a teenager again. I looked up to see Chloe in only a black bra with white polka dots and matching panties. My god she looked so fucking sexy she grew up so much since I last saw her. She had curves in all the right places. She had gotten taller but not by much just enough to not be considered short.

Her hair got considerably darker more like a dirty blonde than a strawberry blonde and it was cut just below her chin and was straight without a single hair out of place. Her blue eyes got brighter but instead of looking like ice they looked like fire. I have never seen someone's eyes so full of hatred. She wasn't even glaring at us and she still looked so scary I almost shit myself. All through out her body I could see scars some that were _very_ noticeable and others that weren't as noticeable. "This is my little sister Chloe." Gabriel said after he cleared his throat while Jessie giggled from across the room. She stood there just staring for a little while and then she said. "Hello." and before we could say anything she walked away and disappeared through the door to the kitchen. But not before I saw a tattoo covering her whole back. I glanced at Gabriel only to find him looking very awkward and weirded out. "um" he cleared his throat and his cheeks were tinted a rosy pink color. "Tasha dear can you um go see what Chloe is up to?" Her cheeks flamed red but other than that she didn't react. "sure." We all jumped when Jessie busted into another round of giggles nearly falling off the couch. There was a heavy silence between all of us excluding Jessie of course who was still smiling like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland.

"Man! I love it when we visit aunt Chloe!" Tasha came out of the kitchen looking relieved to be out of there. "so what happened with Chloe?" Gabriel asked. "well when she got out of the shower she had forgotten that she had did the laundry and left the clothes in the dryer so she had no choice but to come out here and get them." Tasha explained. "But couldn't she had called you or Jess to get her some?" Tasha nodded and said "yeah I asked her that but all she did was give me her signature grin and say 'where's the fun in that?'" she mimicked Chloe's voice by making her voice go a little bit deeper and doing a grin that was surprisingly very creepy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***CHLOE'S POV**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh. My. God. He was so damn sexy I was so close to just jumping him right then and there. _Dammit Chloe your supposed to hate him all of them they left you all loner boner stoner. You cant just let them come back and treat them as if the last 5 years didn't happen. _Your right! _aren't I always? _No._ Dammit yes I _am! Can you be quiet? _No I'm here to lead you in the right direction. _So how long are you going to keep talking for? _As long as it takes to make sure you wont go running back to them._ Damn well as long as your going to stay here I might as well name you.I thought for a second. Steve! _What? _I'm gonna name you Steve! _BUT IM A GIRL!_ Shut up Steve no on likes a downer._ bitch. _I know you are but what am I?_ A whore. _ouch that hurt pms-ing are we Steve? _no but you are._ I snapped out of my inner battle to realize that I might have been standing in the living room for a little bit longer than necessary.

So I said hello and disappeared into the kitchen. I went straight to the dryer and found one of my many black cotton t-shirts and some light blue jeans and plugged in the iron. While I waited for it to heat up Tasha walked in I started laughing when I noticed that she wouldn't look me in the eyes. "_What on earth is soooo funny?" _I tried calming down so I could at least attempt to speak correctly. " well my dearest it is you that I'm laughing at." she gave me a confused as hell look before asking me. "why are you laughing at _me?" _I giggled a little. "because your being a _prude!" _She looked shocked. "how am I being a prude?" "Because you wont even look me straight in the eyes." she looked shocked as if she hadn't noticed what she was doing, and as if to prove me wrong she widened her eyes and tried looking me in the eyes but failed miserably when she turned her head and it started to look as if she were having a seizer. She quickly abandoned her horrible progress and continued speaking.

"so why did you walk out with no clothes on?" ha-ha she gonna like this explanation. "well you see when I got out of the shower I totally forgot that I had done the laundry so I came out here to get some and yeah the rest you know." I quickly explained for her. "well why didn't you just call me or Jessie to get you some?" I gave her my signature grin and said in a mysterious voice. "where's the fun in that?" After I said this she looked a little creeped out. She laughed nervously and blushed. "well I'm just going to leave now." and with that said she pulled a Houdini and disappeared. I laughed to myself and started to iron my clothes. When I finished I turned off the iron and stood at the door trying to calm my nerves.

What the hell was I nervous about? I mean it's not like I have to talk to them or anything. All I have to do is sit there and ignore them for a few days while they teach Jessie how to use her powers. I could do that right? _Nah, your gonna fail big time. _What the hell Steve, I thought you where supposed to help me hate them?_ Well you didn't respond well to my first method so I tried reverse psychology. _Well obviously that didn't work, Steve. _I told you I'm a girl. _But I didn't ask what sex you were. _Well then can you stop calling me steve? _No. _Well why the hell not? _Because that's your name silly cupcake. _Fuck you._ I already did…last night. _gross. _Ha-ha yea. But back to the problem at hand. _And what's the problem? _I groaned internally. Where the hell have you been? _In your mind?_ Well my problem is that they are fuckin here and I don't want them to be!_ Well your a strong person I'm pretty sure you'll handle it well._ Oh yea thanks your a lot of help. _That's what I'm here for. _Yeah sure. So with those oh so comforting words in my head I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. All there heads snapped towards me. Probably expecting me to be in only my underwear again. As I stood there the awkwardness seemed so thick you could feel it. I reached my hand out and tried to feel it. "Um…Chloe?" I looked up from my hand at hearing my name being called. "Yeah?" It was Kit who spoke and I narrowed my eyes at him and growled out the word. His eyes widened and he stuttered over his words a little bit. "W-what a-a-are you d-d-doing?" I smiled like I was the predator and he was the pray. "Why I was just feeling the awkwardness." he nodded like it all made sense but his face said he thought I needed to see the-rapist.**(get it therapist is just the rapist with no space.) **I looked around the room trying to find a seat as far away from the group as possible. But to my disappointment I quickly realized that the only space left was next to Derek.

Damn it's like fate is trying to make me see that I am in fact supposedto be a serial killer. Hmmmmm I stepped on a cornflake this morning does that make me a cereal killer? I'll just say that it in fact does make me a cereal killer. I quickly grimaced and sat as far away from him as the love seat would allow. Which was still far to close for my liking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Derek look at me with this hurt expression. A smile broke out on my face as soon as I saw it and Gabriel looked at me like I was insane.

Which I probably was at this point. "Why you gotta be such a hater Gabe?" he looked confused for a second but then replied. "Coz Chlo. Why you gotta be so weird?" Oh. No. He. Didn't. It's payback time big bro. I smirked at him before saying. "It's probably because I'm so traumatized from all the times I either caught you or heard you getting it on with Tasha." Tasha's and Gabe's faces paled and everyone stared wide eyed at them.

I smiled at my job well done. "Well I'm starved so after I change these clothes we can go." That got Derek's attention and he looked at me. "But you just changed into those clothes?" I narrowed my eyes at him and talked in almost a growl. "Yes but I cannot wear this into a fancy restaurant." Tasha beamed at me probably because she thought I was going to wear a dress or something girly. Ha-Ha fat chance that was going to happen. I walked into the kitchen put all my clothes into a basket and took them to my room. I then waked back out grabbed Jessie's hand and dragged her into my room. "Why did you drag me in here?" I smiled at her and said. "because sweet jess I bought some clothes and they would look so cute on you!" she looked scared and suspicious. "Who are you and what have you done to Chloe?" I smiled at her. "Just look at the damn clothes and like it." she laughed but complied with me. "oh! This is so cute!" she exclaimed as she held up a cherry red hello kitty tee. "oh I know the perfect outfit for that shirt." I said as I looked through the basket. "Here you go." I tossed her a pair of bright blue apparel jeans. And got out a neon yellow teddy bear necklace, yellow ray bans, and original high top converse. As she was putting her clothes on I took out my red plaid skinny jeans and my black 'hello my name in ninja.' t-shirt put them on and put on my ninja star necklace on and cat and cross bones ear rings with black and white plaid high top converse. With some eyeliner and mascara. "Can I wear some eyeliner?" I heard Jess ask. "Why no dear Jessie." I replied. "Why not?" I could tell she was sort of irritated with me. "Because little one, you are to, to young to wear makeup." she stared at me before replying. "But I'm 14 almost 15!" I smiled. "Well then since you want to be like that, then you have to pay me $20 to use it." She stood there gaping at me in disbelief. Her disbelief quickly turned to annoyance. "Fine, be that way." she said between clenched teeth. She then did an about face and walked to out of the room. I just laughed and followed her.

**Yea I know its probably very short just like my other chaps :/ but I'm kinda banned from the computer sooo yea review and I'll love you forever!(NO HOMO)**


	4. Authors Note

Howdy readers!*Waves enthusiastically*

soooo I'm so sorry for not updating in forever and a day but I promise I WILL update soon it may be up either this weekend or next week I dunno depends how much I can concentrate.

Also can someone explain to me what a beta is and if I need one? Cause I hear that phrase a lot when I'm on here and it confuses me.

Thank you for the reviews you guys are the best!

Love&Rockets

~Jay


	5. Sexting

**Heller readers! I am back! Tis been a long time and I am soooooo sorry for that! I'm not gonna give you some crap excuse as to why I haven't updated, I just haven't but anyways…yeah. HEY! Did anyone go to warped tour this year? It was sooooo epic! I met BOTDF! Also I would like to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for reviewing and giving me tips on how to make this story better ^_^**

**Disclaimer: The FDA has not rated this product for effectiveness against case of Zombie attack, please consult... wait, what are you..? No! ...Stop!...AAAaaaarrgghhhurgglllahhh...b...bbbbb...b..b.. !….*cough* in other words I don't own this…Kelley Armstrong does**

Steve is in _Italics_

Chloe is now in **Bold **

**~*~*~*~*~Tasha's POV~*~*~*~**

When Jessie and Chloe walked out of her room the big smile on my face vanished instantly when I caught sight of their _horrid_ outfits. "_What. Are. You_. _Wearing?"_ You could hear the venom in each word I said. Chloe and Jessie whipped their heads towards me but while Jessie looked about ready to piss her pants, Chloe on the other hand had a sheepish smile on her face but she had a hint of fear in her eyes. "H-h-hey Tasha." She stuttered like she always does when she's afraid and gave a timid wave. "_Don't you 'hey Tasha' me! I asked you a question!" _Her eyes widened fractionally. The she took a deep breath and screamed. "TIME TO EAT!" and she made a mad dash for the door but stopped by the little hall table right by it and slipped on hers and Adams dog tags and opened the drawer and took out her sheathed hunting knife with a wicked curve at the end and stuck it in her shoe. Gabriel sighed and shook his head exasperated and said. "Must you always take that with you when you leave the house?" she looked at him and smiled. "I don't wanna take a chance of something bad happening." I glanced at our guests and they all were wide eyed and staring at her shoe that held the knife. "Sorry, she never broke out of the habit of being armed when she got out of the army." Derek made a choking noise at the back of his throat and he had an unidentified emotion in his eyes. I gave him a weird look but decided to ignore his moment. I grabbed Gabriels hand and followed Chloe out the door. Once everyone was out Chloe locked the door and headed towards her black range rover. Gabriel started asking kit about who's riding with who. I zoned out thinking about this whole situation. Was this _really_ a good idea because we're basically putting her on the spot with this and everyone who's ever met Chloe will know that if you force something upon her she will fight it till hell freezes over. I broke out of my thoughts as I heard Chloe start to yell. "THERE ONCE WAS A MAN FRON NANTUCKET, WHOSE D-" Gabriel quickly ran over and cover her mouth before she could finish. After he took his hand off her mouth they started having a heated discussion. Which consisted of Chloe talking while Gabriel looked weirded out. When he came back he was looking slightly confused and irritated. "So how about Tori, Simon, and Derek ride with Chloe and Jess, and you two will come with Me and Tasha?" he asked while looking at Kit and Lauren. They glanced at the 4 for consent and when they gave it kit said "that's perfect." "SHOT GUN!" Jessie yelled and ran to the car as we all walked to the cars we were riding in and as I closed the passenger door I could hear Chloe letting out a few choice cuss words. I glanced at Gabriel. "where does she come up with those words?" I asked incredulously he just sighed again and shook his head.

~*~*~*~*~Chloe' POV~*~*~*~*~

"TIME TO EAT!" I screamed and hauled ass to the door where I stopped grabbed mine and Adams dogs tags and put them on. I then got out my sheathed knife and stuck it in my shoe. Gabe sighed which is always followed by a head shake. . "Must you always take that with you when you leave the house?" I looked at him and grinned. "I don't wanna take a chance of something bad happening." Tasha glanced at our unwanted guests to see that they all were wide eyed and rudely staring at my shoe that held the knife. "Sorry, she never broke out of the habit of being armed when she got out of the army." Derek made a this really gross sound like he was trying to make himself puke. I opened my mouth to say something but a look from Gabe made me shut up. As soon as everyone got their fat asses out of my house I locked the door and made my way over to my baby. _Are you sure this is a good idea? _Steve asked. **Is what a good idea? **_Driving in a car? _**What do you mean by that? **_What I mean is don't you remember what happened last time you drove the car? The reason why you would rather _walk _everywhere you go. _**Ohhh I see your point there.** Since I got back from war I have only set foot in my car once and that ended up horribly. See what had happened was I was drive down 5th street when I was suddenly back in an M35 cargo truck driving in an empty field dead bodies were littered all over the floor. Then I heard an explosion and it faded away and I was staring at a police officer through my window. After I told him what happened he let me off with a warning and suggested therapy which I surprisingly went to. After the first session the the-rapist said I had PTSD or post traumatic stress disorder which was caused the flashback and it was also supposed to be very normal for people in the military. Jesus I need to stop thinking all serious-like. And what better way to do that is to recite a limerick**(is that what they are called?)** so I took a deep breath and started belting out the words. "THERE ONCE WAS A MAN FROM NANTUCKET, WHOSE D-" but alas boring old Gabe had to ruin my awesome moment by cutting me off mid sentence. I glared at him and bit the offended hand that was covering my mouth. He hissed and pulled his hand back. "What the hell was that Chloe? You know there's a minor here!" I just rolled my eyes and said "Gabe she just ended 8th grade I'm sure she's heard worse." he just blushed and mumbled something under his breath that I didn't catch. I decided to save his sorry ass just this once and changed the subject. "So brother dearest, who's going in my car?" he shot me a grateful look before saying. "I was thinking about having Jessie ride with you along with Derek, Simon, and Tori." I grimaced and said "eeeewwww" but grudgingly agreed to my doomed to hell fate. Gabe sighed and said "your fate is _not _doomed to hell." holy shit my brother can read minds! OH no! he's like that fairy from twilight! "what the hell are you talking about? I cant read minds! You're just thinking out loud again!" I blushed and muttered a quick shut up and got in my car. Not to long after waiting they all climbed into my car with Jessie in the passenger seat, Derek and Simon next to the windows and Tori squished in the middle between the two. I made sure the doors were closed so Gabe and Tasha couldn't hear and let my colorful language free. "FUCKNUGGETS, ASSCLOWN ,BABBOON'S ASS-CRACK, CLUSTERFUCK, COCKSUCKER MOTHERFUCKER, FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC, CUNTFUCK, BITCHCAKE, CUNTSNIFFER, SKANKWHORE!" I took a deep breath and glanced out Jessie's window to see that they were looking at me funny. Well I can see I was louder than I though and sheepishly waved at them. I glanced at Jessie only to see her holding laugher. I rolled my eyes and started up the car. That's where things got difficult, I stared to panic, shake and hyperventilating. As a cold sweat broke out across my forehead I felt a hand on my shoulder massaging away my fear with their thumb. I glanced down at the hand and followed it up a muscular forearm, then bicep and shoulder and a think neck but not disgustingly thick but a nice thick, and then I saw a face I did NOT want to see. Derek's. I just kept switching my gaze towards his and his face, hoping he got the hint and remove it from my bubble space. Unluckily for me he didn't so I gingerly picked up his pinky finger with my thumb and pointer and tossed it back towards his body where it fell limply on his lap. "Are you okay?" he asked looking concerned and worried. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat during my little 'episode'. "yeah, thanks." I choked out quietly. "What happened right there?" Simon decided to pipe in. "Aunty Chloe has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, don't ya Chloe?" I nodded silently. Derek looked confused. "What's that?" he asked. I looked at Jess knowing she knew the story and silently pleaded her to keep her mouth shut just this once. She just nodded. "I tend to get flashbacks from war sometimes. Usually its just in a car. But don't worry I've been to therapy for it and it's stopped…mostly." with that I turned back around and looked through my case of CD's til I found my Blood On The Dance Floor one and popped it in, went straight to track 9 and turned it up as loud as it would go and backed out of my space following Gabe. When the song started I sung along to it.**(Chloe advises that you listen to Sexting by BOTDF right now)**

New message from:B-b-b-b-B.O.T.D.F.

Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!

Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!

Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!

Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!

Less than three Is just tease. Send those n00dz and make me drool

By this time Jessie and I were dancing and singing together.

Hit me up. Wanna sext? I'll show you some!

Sticky drama All the way

Want my dick? You gotta pay!

You see what my thumbs can to use my tongue on you, 

Show me what ya got on my LCD

Let's get down to it,So you can get down on me.

I looked in the rear view mirror and noticed that Derek, Simon, and Tori were looking weirded out.Cybering is so...'ve gotta be textually active if you wanna be mine!CUZI started doing hip thrusts in my seat when I stared singing this part

.I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD!

I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP!

I WANNA ROCK YOUR BODY!

I WANNA TASTE YOUR SWEET!

I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD!

I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP

!I WANNA AH-AH!

I WANNA AH-AH!

Love me or hate me-But you wanna fuck me

,My love unrestricted

you know you wanna lick this.

I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had-You can mix em' all together and I would still be twice as bad

b-a-a-ad.

I KNOW YOU WANT SOME MOOOREEEE!

When I text its sex-sex-sex!You start to undress-dress!

Poppin' out your chest!

Send your friend's requests!

Now I'm rockin' on your top 

you know I just cant you you up till' I hit the spot

I cant take-TAKE TAKE!ALL THIS WAIT-WAIT!

I'm so got me waitin' im so impatient.

Cut the shit!Show your tits!Flip it out my sidekick like Quagmire in Family Guy-Giggity! Giggity! All the time.

I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD!

I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP!

I WANNA ROCK YOUR BODY!

I WANNA TASTE YOUR SWEET!

I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD!

I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP!

I WANNA AH-AH!

I WANNA AH-AH

!Love me or hate me,But you wanna fuck me my love is unrestricted You know you wanna lick this!

I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had

You can mix em' all together and I would still be twice as bad 

There I go!

Sexting all my favorite mother fuckin' hoes!

Stereo! Blast it up! 

Go ape shit and tear it up!

We can make you look like hobos 

she's texting if she's so slow!

Hellz yeah!

Go for more-Parents bringing down the door!

Oh no!Caught with my pants down!Now I gotta leave this town!

I ain't never lookin' back!

I'm gonna tell your ass straight up!

This is how we live it up,I just don't give a fuck!

And if I ever gave a fuck then I will be straight out of luck!

I wanna fuck you hard!

I wanna feel you deep!

I wanna rock your body!

I wanna taste your sweet!

I wanna fuck you hard!

I wanna feel you deep!

I wanna ah! ah!

I wanna ah! ah!

I wanna fuck you hard!

I wanna feel you deep!

I wanna rock your body!

I wanna taste your sweet!

I wanna fuck you hard!

I wanna feel you deep!

I wanna ah! ah!

I wanna ah! ah!

I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD!

I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP!

I WANNA ROCK YOUR BODY!

I WANNA TASTE YOUR SWEET!

I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD!

I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP!

I WANNA AH-AH!

I WANNA AH-AH!

Love me or hate me,But you wanna fuck me,

my love is unrestricted,

ou know you wanna lick this!

I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had,

You can mix em' all together and I would still be twice as -a-a-ad. 

Suck Me !I KNOW YOU WANT SOME MOOOREEEE!

By the end of the song Derek was covering his ears and grimacing.

Derek's POV 

I think my ears are bleeding!

**-._.-_-._.-_-._.-_-._.-_-._.-**Chloe's POV**-._.-_-._.-_-._.-_-._.-_-._.-**

I pulled into the parking lot to see that Gabe took us to 'The Olive Garden'. Wow what _great _place to go! _Was that sarcasm? _**No shit Sherlock!** _Well excuse me!_** Shut the fuck up Steve. **_Bitch. _**I know you are but what am I? **_Not this again. _**Fine don't play with me. **_That's what she said. _**Whoever SHE is. She sounds like a whore.**_ Touché my friend._ **You **_**aren't **_**my friend.** _fine then just leave. _**oh I will. **I stepped out of the car and walked into the building. This should be fun. I thought with a smirk.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Authors note*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**heeeeeeeyyyy! again thank you to all of you especailly the ones telling what a beta is and explaining how to do this betterer(thats a word right?) anywho again thank you and feel free to leave a comment in the crotch area. anyone who guesses correctly where thats from gets a shirtless sweaty derek. ;) so yea constructive critisism welcome!**


	6. Sorry?

Pfffft whaaaaat! TWO authors notes in ONE story? What is this nonsense? So I have come to the conclusion that I am a horrible person! :'( Please don't hate me for basically forgetting about this story? But if you feel that it's your duty to take an ax to various parts of my body, by all means, go right ahead!

So I'm like seriously at my wits end trying to figure out a plot for this story and trying to get out of this grave I dug myself in the writers block area. Soo I think I'm going to see if I can get maybe a beta or two? If you're interested in the job then feel free to step up! I would honestly bow down to you if you take it on!

Thank you soooo much and again I'm sorry for this lame ass authors note, because we all hate them don't we? So yeah I'm sorry.

-Jay


	7. Limbo

**Hiii! So I am baaack! Yes I know you hate me D: But I come bearing gifts! Well not gifts just a chapter but it's a good chapter!(So I'm told) **

**Also before I disclaim or start the chapter I would like to thank my ever so awesome beta's O.O I may or may not be in love with them. Okay I am very much in love :). Also For those of you who arent clear, Chloe has PTSD.**

**It's actually really common for people who were in war or had some tramatic event occur in their lives. There are different kinds of it but because I only know so much about it Chloe has the most common form of it which is flashbacks from her time in war. If you know someone who has PTSD please try to get them help! It's a serious disorder that has the potential to be very dangerous for themselves and other people. Not on purpose but some people react violently to it. Like my friends dad actually had it after he got out of war and he unintenionaly held a knife to hos wifes throat because he thought he was back in war and she was an "enemy"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! :'(**

~.~.~.~Derek's POV~.~.~.~

All through out the car ride to the restaurant the only things going through my head were "Why wasn't I there to keep her from danger?" and "What the fuck is she singing?" but it was mostly the first one. It hurt so much knowing that she could've died during these years and I wouldn't have even known about it. At that thought my inner wolf growled in denial. Quickly shaking off those angst-y thoughts, I followed the others into _Olive Garden_. Apparently we beat Gabe and the rest of them here because I couldn't find them anywhere. Looking around I saw Chloe sitting alone on a bench against the wall. Now is my chance to talk to her. Walking towards her I noticed she was staring into space. "What're you thinking so hard about?" I asked her when I sat down. That seemed to break her out of her thoughts because she flinched and quickly turned towards me. I didn't even have time to react before her hand snapped forward and the heel of her hand met my nose, there was a loud crack and blood got in my eyes. Great she couldn't just jump 10 feet in the air like she used to but apparently that was to easy for her, now she had to go around breaking noses when she was startled. It's a good thing I'm a wolf and heal easily. While holding my nose with one hand I got up grabbed Simons arm and walk down a short hallway towards the restroom. When we got in there Simon started laughing. "Did you see that? She totally pwned your ass! You totally just got beat by a girl!" He managed to get out between the laughter. "Fuck you." I growled out. That just set him off more. "Hey dick, instead of just sitting there laughing get me some toilet paper." I said while turning on the sink to spit out blood that made its way into my mouth. "So what made her punch you?" he asked when he handed me the tissue. " Well it seems that when Chloe is startled now she reacts….violently." He chuckled before saying "That's just too awesome." Right then a worker walked in carrying an ice pack. "Hey man you all right?" He asked while handing me the bag. "Yeah, well at least I will be." He stared at my nose before asking "How much damage did she do?" I gingerly felt the bridge of my nose and taking note on how it was partially healed already, "Just a bruised face and a really bruised ego." He looked incredulous and slightly amused. "Are you sure? Because it sounded like she broke your nose." Slightly irritated by his questioning I glared at him, which made him mumble an apology and he quickly fled the room. When I cleaned up my face and nose as best as I could Simon and I left the bathroom. When we returned to the waiting area I quickly noticed that the girls were nowhere to be seen. I quickly started to panic as I assumed the worst had happened to them. While frantically scanning my surroundings I hear the most delicious giggle, if giggles can even be described as delicious. I snapped my head towards the sound and saw Chloe, her family and my family -minus Simon and me- sitting at a round table near the back. Chloe was staring at me with her head resting on her fists; she slowly brought up her left fist as I watched in confusion. Keeping her eyes trained on mine she gave me the one finger salute. My confusion quickly turned to hurt and anger then into amusement when I saw Tasha reach towards her and slap the back of Chloe's head. Letting out a few chuckles I nod my head towards the table and glance back at Simon and say, "Over there," and walk over. When we get to the table I notice that Chloe is glaring down at the table, at first I think its because of Tasha's assault but looking at the table I notice that the only chairs left are one next to dad and one next to Chloe. I smirk again and head for the seat next to Chloe. When I sit down I feel a sharp pain in my left ass cheek. I yelped and bolted into a standing position and whip around to face my chair. When I look down I see a creamy, soft looking, pale hand holding a fork with the spikes facing upwards. I turn my glare towards Chloe but her face is turned away from me her head still resting on her fist. I would have believed she was actually innocent if it weren't for the fact that her hand was still on my chair. I clear my throat to get her attention and when she finally faces me her face is the definition of innocence save for the malicious gleam in her eyes. She glances down at her arm and giggles softly and feigns embarrassment. "Oh silly me, did I accidentally leave my fork on your seat?" She looks up at me with her wide baby blues, fuck I'm going to need a cold shower later on, no doubt. "Really Chloe? Are you really going to resort to petty pranks? It's not enough that you broke my nose but now you stab my ass?" I smirked and as an after thought I add "you know some would argue that you have a crush on me and are trying to gain my attention by being mean." That seemed to anger her because she narrowed her eyes but as she opened her mouth to retort but Lauren beat her to it. "What you broke your nose?" she quickly got up and walked around the table to check my nose. She tilted my face left and right trying to see if it set wrong or if it was still healing, which it was for both. When she finally sat back down I glanced at Chloe to see that her head was down and….was that a tear? Yes, yes it was. Chloe was actually crying. Timidly I put my hand on her knee and rubbed my thumb on her leg in what I hoped was a soothing manner. Her head snapped up to meet my eyes and when she looked at me my heart broke for her all over again. Her eyes were water but I could tell she was determined to keep them from falling, and I could see all the sadness, resentment and hated in her eyes. She jerked her leg away from me and looked away before I could even ask what was wrong. When I broke out of my thoughts I realized Gabe was talking. "She broke your nose? Why?" Shrugging nonchalantly Chloe said "He snuck up on me." I stare at her incredulously, "I did not!" "Did too!" "Not" "Too," "Not," "Too," "Not," "Too," "Not," "Too," "Not," "Too," "Not," "Too," "Not," "Too," "Not," "Shut up." "No." She glared at me and turned away from me. I stuck my tongue out at her turned head. When I looked up I noticed that every one was amused but my family looked beyond happy, I threw my dad a questioning look but he just smiled wider, shook his head and mouthed "Later." I raised an eyebrow questioningly but let the subject drop anyways. Right then a server came and asked us for our orders. And what Simon and I wanted to drink seeing as how we were late getting to the table. When the waiter turned for Jessie's order the waiter had to call her several times before Chloe flicked her nose to gain her attention because it seemed she was to busy staring at Simon. She blushed a vibrant red and mumbled her order. When the waiter left my dad clapped his hands once which I didn't see the point of doing since we all would've looked if he cleared his damn throat instead. He smiled and said in a cheerful voice, "Why don't we take this time to catch up and learn about each other?" Oh gosh, my father is a genius! Why didn't I think of that? Now Chloe HAS to talk about herself! I grinned happily at the thought. "I'll go first!" Jessie said happily. "Hi! As you already know, I'm Jessie, I'm 14 but I'm going to be 15 in 3 months. I succeed in everything I do and the only person more awesome than me is auntie Chloe. OH! And I'm into older men." She stated while staring at Simon. Poor Simon started choking on his water, while Chloe giggled like a mad women. Uuuugh this women will literally be the death of me. I tried to discreetly adjust myself under the table but it was no use you could still see Screech. Yeah I named my dick Screech, I love Saved by the Bell and Screech is the best, so sue me. I desperately tried to think of things to make my trouser snake to go away. Puppies? No. Horses? No. Horses running on a beach? No. Chloe running on a beach….me and Chloe running on a beach….me and Chloe fuc- STOP! No more Chloe and no more fucking beaches! Oh, I know the perfect thought. Simon wanking shower right before I go in and not being courteous enough to wash his jizz off the wall. Yeah, that did it. Bye, boner. It really is a sad day when you have to think about your brother wanking in the shower. "Your turn, Derek," I heard Lauren say. I glanced around the table to see everyone looking at me, except Chloe was looking at the wall next to me, weird. Since I had no idea what they were talking about so I took a chance and said "Hi. My name is Derek and I'm 22, and I'm a photographer." This seemed to get Gabe's interest. "What sort of things do you photograph?" "I photograph bands, like at concerts or for album covers or posters, you know stuff like that." And that captured Jessie's interest to and Chloe's even though she was trying to seem uninterested.

**_Chloe's POV_**

Would it be fucked up if I said that I was jealous of his job? Because I am, but I shouldn't be. I served my country for Christ sake! I should be proud of that! Which I am don't get me wrong, I don't regret enlisting, not at all. It's just that, I like music to! I want to meet all those cool bands he probably has. I swear to god Jessie could feel my jealousy because to rub salt on the wound she asked, "Which bands have you worked for before?" "Well for a photographer I haven't worked for many, but I've photographed mostly rock bands like My Darkest Days, Hollywood Undead, Asking Alexandria, Black Veil Brides, Good with Grenades, Falling in Reverse and DRUGS." I wasn't even pretending I wasn't jealous or not listening anymore. My mouth was dropped open in shock and my eyes were narrowed in jealousy. That ass-hat got to meet hot as hell dudes and I got shot at for a living? Just add that to the never ending list of why I don't like him. "So Chloe," I looked up to see Kit looking at me. I grimaced but listened to what he had to say for the sake of Jessie. "What did you do while you were in the military? Or are you on leave right now?" he questioned me. "No I'm actually AWOL right now." His eyes widened at that and he exclaimed in a whisper as if I was being stalked by the FBI, "You know that's illegal right?" I chuckled a little at how easily he believed me. "Kit, don't worry I was kidding. I was honorably discharged awhile ago. Also to answer you question, I actually wasn't that high up, I was only a SMA." He narrowed his eyes in confusion. Before asking, "What does that stand for?" "It means Sergeant Major of the Army," I answered. "Have you been in war before?" Simon asked very excitedly. At that moment I have never wanted to drop kick someone so bad in my entire life, because now that he mentioned it I wouldn't be able to stop my self from thinking about those most horrible 2 years in my life. Slowly I saw the world dissipating and when I blinked I was back 1 and half years ago._ Standing with my back against a wall; next to a door. I could hardly hear anything other than my panting and pounding heart. I glanced to my left towards my squad, looked at each of them in the eyes hoping to convey how much they meant to me and how I hoped to god we all made it out safely. I looked at Adam hoping he saw all the love I had for him. Slowly I brought up my 5.56 M4 assault rifle, sent a silent prayer to anyone who would listen to keep not only me but all my men safe. I looked back at them one more time and nodded at them then stepped in front of the door; kicked it open and swung in side and that's when all hell broke loose so to speak. I felt blood splatter all over my BDU's and hoped to god there were not casualties for us. I felt several bullets gaze my sides and arms were the vest couldn't cover. After awhile I realized that there weren't anymore bullets being shot from the other side of the room. I looked around the room as all the adrenaline wore off and realized that only me and 2 guys were the only ones still standing and to my immense relief one of them was Adam. As I took a step towards them I staggered a little and I glanced down at my waist to see that I wasn't just grazed but I was shot several times. You would think I would have felt some kind of emotion right then but I didn't, at all, I was just numb. I brought a hand up and gently touched one of the holes on my shirt and winced when I came in contact with the burned skin on my waist. While I watched the blood spread across my torso I heard an agonized sound and jerked my head up to see Adam also staring at my waist. Right then I had a really bad urge to cough and when I did to mine and Adams horror a mouthful of blood came out and that when everything started to go black I heard Adam sob and heard someone else calling for help. After that all I felt was a strange sense of vertigo then nothing and all I could think was "This isn't supposed to end this way." Faintly I heard a female calling my name-sort of like when you're in a dead end tunnel and you whisper but you can still hear it echoing off the walls. Slowly the voice got louder and more frantic and soon the voice was right behind me. I whirled around trying to locate the voice but I couldn't see anything besides blackness. Becoming more and more Panicked I started calling out to the voice. "Hello? Is anyone there? Say something!" I demanded but it fell flat from the quivering in my voice. As I listened to the voice I noticed that I would know that voice anywhere no matter how long it was since I last saw her. In a broken whisper I said "Mommy?" Then I felt someone pushing me forward and when I turned around I saw my mom. With quivering lips I turned around and clung to my mom for dear life.(no pun intended) "mom, its you! It's really you!" She started pushing me away frantically and for the first time I noticed the sheer terror on her face. "Mommy? What's wrong?" She stared at me with tear filled eyes. "Go Chloe! Run straight ahead don't stop no matter what." And she started pushing me again. "What? Why? Mom please tell me what's happening!" With surprising strength she shoved me. "They're coming! You shouldn't be here! It's not your time." And with that I realized what she meant. She didn't want me to die yet. So with that I clung to her once again and whispered brokenly "I love you, mommy." She hugged me back and kissed my head and said "I love you to, baby girl." She pushed me again and with that I ran as fast as I could. All of a sudden I felt something grab my ankles and I was flung several feet ahead. With out looking behind I started crawling ahead but I hit a wall, I looked up and saw a faint light above the blockade and I started clawing at the wall desperately and I felt something trying to drag me back. That's when I redoubled my efforts and started kicking and jerking my legs while trying to get up the wall. Then suddenly the thing got a grip on leg and yanked and as I clung desperately to the wall I screamed for Adam to save me. I screeched his name till my throat was raw and when I couldn't pronounce his name I just screamed a long high pitched, terror filled scream._

All of a sudden I was back at the restaurant but instead of being at the table I was sitting on the floor, clawing at an exit door and my fingers and nails were bleeding, I was hyperventilating and my throat hurt like a bitch. Looking around I saw the whole place staring at me, some people with pity in their eyes others with apprehension or just plain scared, I paid no mind to them and just sought out Gabe. He was a few feet away kneeling next to me. Briefly my eyes flickered over his shoulders and spied Derek frantically trying to get out of Simons and Kit's arms, to get to me it seemed. When I thought of that being a possibility I started to panic slightly and try to scoot away from him. Gabe noticed the panic in my eyes and looked behind him. I faintly heard him whisper something but it wasn't loud enough for me to hear. Whatever he said made Derek look at me with hurt and defeat in his eyes but he stopped struggling anyways. That made me calm slightly but not much. Looking back a Gabe, in his eyes I didn't see pity or sadness which I was extremely grateful for, all I saw was concern. My eyes filled with tears and my lips started quivering again and without a word Gabe came towards me slowly, picked me up and walked out of the restaurant with me held safely in his arms.

**So You made it to the end! YAY! I wrote this chapter listening to Nevershoutnever. If you're into acousticy type music I suggest you look them up. Well See you next time! And I will owe you one if you were to Review :)**

**-Jaycie**


End file.
